1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and in particular relates to a display apparatus of an image pickup apparatus that has a function to correct a phase difference AF.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a single lens reflex camera that is focused with a phase difference AF, an in-focus position changes due to the duration of each lens and camera main body with its use, and the focusing accuracy may fall compared to when purchased.
With regard to the lens, there may be the case that while it was planned to drive the lens to a present in-focus position, a stop position of the lens shifts by a backlash due to its duration. With regard to the camera main body, there may be the case that the angle of a mirror changes with the drive of the mirror, a way where light enters an AF sensor changes, and a position depart from the present in-focus position is regarded as the in-focus position.
In these cases, the user must take the camera to a service center and request readjustment of the in-focus position in order to return the in-focus position to former state.
To solve the above problems, for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-174690 discloses a function to correct the in-focus position in the phase difference AF.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-203454 discloses a display method of a function to correct the in-focus position in the phase difference AF.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-292684 discloses a function to automatically correct the in-focus position of the phase difference AF by using the contrast detection method. This correction value can be set in each focal length.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-174690, however, can set only one correction value for one lens.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-203454 provides only display for setting one correction value for one lens.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-292684 does not teach a concrete method for acquiring the correction value depending on the focal length of a zoom lens.
In some lenses, the value to be corrected is different depending on the focal length or the focusing position. Therefore, when the user wants to correct the in-focus position of the phase difference AF according to the focal length or the focus position, the correction value could not be plainly displayed.